The Seasons
by RandomnessRulesMe
Summary: Jack Frost never knew that there were other Season Spirits like him. He meets Rose Bloom, a Spirit of Spring who may be more than she seems to be. I've decided to make this a story because I had plots yo!
1. Chapter 1:The Spirit of Spring

**Hey people so this is an RotG fanfic connected to "Dancing With Frost" but this is supposed to be before that part. I wasn't actually gonna write another one since I'm super busy but you people motivated me so here it is. Don't forget to stop by the Reviews if you want something other than this, I might do it but don't expect me to put everything from your advice on a story, of course I'm still gonna follow my story line, just gonna alter it a little based on your advice. So here it is, the story of their meeting…**

* * *

**THE SPIRIT OF SPRING**

I was walking through the streets alone, again. Wearing my hood over my head, my heart patterned sweater, jeans and boots, I still felt cold. I'm Rose Bloom I am the Spirit of Spring it's just that no one sees me yet, well except for my fellow Spirits. No one believes in me yet since they all think Mother Nature does…everything. Well she did until I think 300 or so years ago when I came around and she appointed me as the Spring Spirit which was seriously a lot of work. She eventually gave me "minions" the fai-

**No One's POV**

A snowball hit Rose's head, she fell on the cold snow but her hood didn't show her face, it remained on her head. "Ow." Rose sat up and rubbed the portion of her head where the snowball hit. A silver haired boy was running towards her. "Sorry 'bout that." He said laughing a little. "Why don't I help you up? I'm Jack by the way." he offered his hand to Rose.

She accepts it and stands up.

Jack felt something, some sort of familiarity but he just shrugged it off.

"Thanks. I'm-" Rose thought of something, something major. "W-w-w-wait. You can see me?!" she jumped backward.

"Uhh yeah, am I not supposed to?"

"B-b-but I'm a Spirit."

"WHAT? Seriously?!"

Rose nods, she didn't notice but Jack was nearing her face since her hood was still on and Jack can't see her face. Rose let out a shriek, her hood came off, revealing pastel pink hair with ombre blue tips, green eyes and rosy pink lips, she almost fell over but Jack grabbed her hand in time.

"What the heck were you doing?! You were definitely crossing the line there pal." Rose said blushing.

"You're a girl?" Jack said surprised.

"That was mean. Of course I am."

Jack laughed "I'm sorry, really. I'm Jack, Jack Frost." He offers his hand

"Rose, Rose Bloom." She shakes his hand.

"So, you said you're a spirit?"

"Hey Jack!" it was Jamie Bennett. Jack forgot that they were having a snowball fight before that. "Who are you talking to?"

"What's he talking about?" Jack said laughing.

"Well…No one's really believed in me yet." Rose looked at the ground.

"Then I'm gonna make Jamie believe in you. He was my first believer, and he believes in EVERYTHING. Well except for Pitch." He laughs. He notices the sad look on Rose's face and he remembered what he felt when no one believed in him. "Come on, let's go to him."

"What?" Rose was surprised since she never really has had interaction with humans.

"Trust me." Jack grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to Jamie.

"Jamie, this is Rose Bloom, she's a spirit-"

"-of Spring." Rose said to help Jack out

"of Spring." Jack finished.

"Where is she?" Jamie sounded really excited to meet Jack's new lady friend.

"Believe." Jack said that word and Jamie saw Rose.

"Oh wow! You're gorgeous!" Jamie said.

"I think he's talking about you, Jack." Rose jokingly said.

Jamie laughed and Jack pouted.

"Just kidding, Jack." Rose nudged him "Thank you, Jamie."

"You're welcome. Jack, snowball fight, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, forgot about that." He laughs a little. "Wanna join us Rose?"

"Yeah, sure." She answered, happy that someone finally believes in her.

They had a snowball fight for long hours. Everyone was laughing and little Jamie Bennett actually made his friends believe in Rose Bloom.

**E N D**


	2. Chapter 2:The Heat of Summer in Winter

**Hey people so I kinda decided to make this a story so here it is CHAPTER 2…**

* * *

**THE HEAT OF SUMMER IN WINTER**

Fiery red hair, brown eyes, luscious red lips, tan skin, this was no ordinary girl this was the Spirit of Summer, Summer Flame.

Summer was lounging on the beaches of Boracay or as some might call it, Bora-bora. She was wearing her black bikini top and bottoms while sitting on a beach chair at the resort on this island. "This is getting kinda boring." She said with her naturally sultry voice, "Why should I even bother flaunting my curves of no one can see it?" she takes off her sunglasses and flips her hair around. "I should pay a visit to Rose before she gets too busy for spring." She stands up and puts on her black rompers and tops it with her salmon crop top. "Wind, Rose's place please!

* * *

"Oh, oh and also there's this kangaroo there that hates me so much." Jack said, laughing.

"Who? Bunnymund?" Rose guessed. "How'd you know?" he sips a mouthful of the cold milk tea that Rose made.

"Well…he's kind of my friend."

Jack spits out the drink he had in his mouth, "WHAT?"

"Yeah, it ain't really that shocking, I _am_ the Spirit of Spring." Rose was wiping some of the milk tea Jack spat on her.

"Oh yeah…I keep…forgetting that. You see I never really knew that there were others like me, you know season spirit what not."

"Which reminds me, I forgot to tell you about the other Season Spirits."

"There are others?" Jack asked. Rose nods in reply. "But I don't see anyone like us around." Jack continued.

"They're off, having vacation. So there's a summer spirit and an autumn spirit too, but as I said, vacation. That's why I'm alone these days." Rose explained.

"Hey Rose!" The door suddenly burst open. Jack and Rose were shocked at the sudden entrance. "Sorry to barge in here…"she sees Jack staring at her, "…ooh, we have company! I'm Summer Flame." She puts her hand towards Jack. He grabs it and immediately feels heat and he breaks away from the hand shake.

"Sorry about that, I'm kind of…well…hot." She starts laughing at her own joke. Well it was true; she was literally hot like Jack is literally cold.

"I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, and I'm guessing that you're the Spirit of Summer."

"Uh-huh." She nods. "Oh, Rose, I brought you something from Bora!"

"What did you bring?" Rose was getting excited; she loved surprises especially if it's from Summer, it's sure to be great.

"Hibiscus!" She puts out a pouch and opened it.

Rose suddenly brightened up; it was the tropical flower that she really liked, "It's beautiful Summer." She got the flower and put it in a jar, Rose has a collection of flowers at her place and she puts some kind of life force in the jars to keep the flowers alive.

"I'm going now." Summer says.

"Where?" Rose asks.

"Somewhere a little more…warm. Adios!"

"Thanks again for the flower!" Rose shouts.

Summer turns around and smiles at Rose and Jack. She closes the door behind her and the room fell quiet for awhile.

"I think I like her." Jack said to Rose.

* * *

**Hey, so new character, Summer Flame. She's cheerful but she's also hot-tempered so don't mess with this chick. Jack likes Summer, what happens now? Find out on the next chapter.**

**Till the next update!**

**-RandomnessRulesMe**


	3. Chapter 3:Autumn Is In The Air

**Hey guys, sorry it took so so long to update, but here it is…**

* * *

**AUTUMN IS IN THE AIR**

"What? Like seriously?" Rose was pretty shocked, that escalated quickly.

"I don't know, maybe it's just an infatuation or some confused feelings." Jack said, he felt confused; he never really had that feeling, the feeling of his (metaphorical) heart being overwhelmed.

Someone came through the bedroom door. It was a girl who looked as old as they were. She had brown, wavy, shoulder length hair. She wore a poufy dress that has an orange top until the bottom of the chest area and a black poufy skirt. She had black shoes on with an orange flower at the side. Her look spelled H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N.

"I heard Summer's voice." She said.

"Yeah, she just got out, finding a warm place." Rose responded.

"Hey, I'm Maple Marigold, Spirit of Autumn." She was waving at Jack.

"I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, nice to meet you."

"Well it looks like Summer's gone. Oh well, nice to meet you Jack." She was proceeding to her room.

"Why _were_ you trying to catch Summer?" Rose asked.

"I just had something to say to her. She hasn't been around for a long time. Okay, bye."

"She looks a lot like my sister, she just looks older. But she does." Jack said, amazed.

"How'd you know you had a sister?" Rose asked, intrigued.

"I got my memories from Tooth."

"Oh. The Tooth Fairy."

"Yeah, The Tooth Fairy. We can get your memories if you want to."

"I'll think about it."

"Well think sooner so that she can make some time for us, she's the busiest spirit in the world, well along with Sandy."

"Hey guys, you want to go out?" Maple was by her door.

They responded simultaneously but with different answers"Yeah." Jack said. "No." Rose said.

"I'm going to the movie theatre now, there's this teen movie everyone's been talking about. They say it's about some sparkling vampire." Maple said.

"Sounds gay, but I'm up for it." Rose said laughing.

Maple and Jack laughed with her.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was too short, I'm kinda busy with school stuff but this summer I swear I'm gonna update better than this. - RandomnessRulesMe**


	4. Chapter 4:To North's

**Hey so school already ended and I kinda feel sad and stuff even though ever since the start of the school year all I've been waiting for was the year end haha. I started to right this chapter while studying for the quarterly exam but I decided that I have to study so yeah. Just typing away, still no plot.**

* * *

**TO NORTH'S**

"That was surprisingly okay." Rose said. She along with Jack and Maple were exiting the cinema.

"I didn't understand a thing." Jack said laughing.

"Oh I forgot, I have to take care of some biz. See you guys later!" Maple said running and was suddenly taken away by the wind.

"So, where'd you want to go?" Jack asked Rose.

"Ermh, home?"

"Oh come on, it's still early, let's have fun." As usual, Jack had this glint in his eyes, he loves doing fun things.

"Well, what do you suggest then?"

"North's place?"

"What, seriously?!" that got Rose's attention at once. She may have been on earth for a long time but she never got to go to Santa's workshop.

"You want to go? I'm sure North wouldn't mind."

Rose nods, aggressively if you ask me.

"Come on then."

"Wait, I'm gonna get my hood."

"What kind of spirit leaves her hood?"

Rose turns around and was surprised at how Jack was close to her but she didn't let her guard down, "Well excuse me for not being perfect all the time."

"I'm sorry, jeez."

"Now, help me find my hood or else."

"Or else what?" Jack smirks. He puts his right hand on the wall, cornering Rose.

"Or else…uhm…" Rose was struggling to look at Jack. It's not that she's small or anything, Jack is just a few inches taller than her, it was just that she felt uncomfortable with their position right now.

Jack let's out a laugh. This was his first time seeing Rose being shy, well they just met so that's a quick first time.

Rose smiles, she just had an idea. "Or else, this happens." She held Jack's chin and neared his face. Jack was obviously startled but she just put a flower on his ear. "Or that happens. So, will you help me or not." She was looking him in the eyes now.

"Yeah." He gets out of his stance and waits for Rose. "So where'd you put it?"

"I think I left it there." She points at the cinema.

"Okay then, let's get it." He smiles and pulls her with him.

* * *

"So what is it about this plan?"

"Patience my dear… Patience." A tall man in a black robe popped out of the shadow. He had gray skin and black hair that was styled so it goes up.

"Yes, Master Pitch."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me." Rose was carrying her hood and was putting it on. She was about to put the hood on her head but

"Wait." Jack holds Rose's hand.

"What?" she smiled.

"What happened to your hair?"

Rose's hair was now fully pastel pink, it had no blue ombre tips anymore. "Oh, didn't I tell you?"

Jack shakes his head.

"No? I'll tell you know then." Jack goes nearer to Rose as she was about to tell the story "My hair goes fully pastel pink when nearing spring and it only has those blue tips when it's winter time."

"Let me guess, it has red tips during summer and orange during fall."

"How'd you know?"

"WHAT?! But I was just joking. Well you're pretty anyway."

Rose looks him in the eye with this look that says "busted". Jack was confused then he realizes what he just said.

He jumps away and starts waving his hands in front of her, "No I didn't mean that, I meant your hair, your hair is pretty!"

Rose smirks.

"A-anyway, let's go to North's." Jack was stammering. Rose was amused that she saw him in that state.

"You lead the way, I've never been there." Rose said pulling the hood over her head.

Jack grabs Rose's hand.

"GAH!" Rose shouted in shock.

And they fly up into the sky. They pass the clouds and they see the big circular moon.

"Woah!" Rose's eyes widened seeing the moon so big and bright.

"You never saw it before?"

"Of course I have. And you can let go of my hand, I can fly too you know."

Jack totally forgot that he was still holding Rose's hand, "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"Nah, it's okay. And I was just amused because of the moon…that's all." She looks down at her hand.

"Is something troubling you?" Jack puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Hm? No, it's nothing, absolutely nothing." Rose was now struggling to put her hood over her head.

Jack pulled the hood away from Rose's head. "It's pointless you know, just put it back on when we're there."

Rose nods and just lets the hood fall.

"I think I see the workshop from here. C'mon!" Jack pulls Rose downwards.

"GAH!"

* * *

**Hey so how do you guys like the new cover? I like it, I hope you do too. So who is Pitch's new hench person? Since when did he get out under the bed? More to come so please stay tuned :D**


	5. Chapter 5:North's Place

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. Don't worry I think I kinda got my plots straight in my head so I think I will be writing faster now. Well depends if procrastination hits me.**

* * *

**NORTH'S PLACE**

"Hey Phil." Jack is waving at Phil the Yeti who is standing before the gate.

Phil nods kind of annoyed because the winter spirit is back. But nonetheless he opened the gate to let them in.

Soon as they got in, Rose tugged Jack's sleeve.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Rose said. Her hood was on now; it's been on since they landed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, it's already past Christmas anyways."

They made their way inside.

"Oh hello there Jack!" North exclaimed in his ever present accent.

"Hey North." Jack passes him and was admiring the decoration.

"Hello Rose."

Rose bows at North.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Jack asked.

"She helped Bunny on some Easters, when someone there keeps messing 'round." He raises his eyebrow at Jack.

"That aside, do you know if Tooth is available to visit?" Jack asked, fiddling with his staff.

Rose shot him a look. _"What?! I haven't decided yet. I hope this isn't about my memories." _She thought to herself.

"That girl is always busy but I'm sure she can make time fer you."

"Great. North can I tour Rose around?" Jack was now beside Rose.

Rose looked at him and she had a glimmer in her eyes, she was overjoyed at this and tried really hard to hide it so she doesn't get embarrassed in front of the big man.

"Yes, sure Jack but I have to stay behind 'cause we're still managing production for all of the children's wishes." North responded "Have fun ya young ones"

"Thank you." Rose tells North as she and Jack made their way deeper in the workshop.

North beams at her and waves them goodbye.

"Hey Jack, why did you ask about Tooth?" Rose asked, keeping up with Jack.

"Just in case you decide to you know, see your memories."

Rose's eyes widen. _"I knew it. But am I ready? I have to decide faster since the tooth fairy is busy always."_

"So, where do you want to go?" Jack asked trying to ease Rose.

"I don't know, I _am_ just following you."

"How 'bout we start at the workshop."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short; I seriously did this at 3 in the morning. I will do more tomorrow or maybe later in the day when I wake up. Please be patient with this chapter for now.**


	6. Chapter 6:Toast

**Ha, I had plots people and I was inspired to write another chapter! I think that I owe you people too much for not updating regularly and for that super short chapter. I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

**TOAST**

"I think I _am_ ready." Jack dropped Rose off at her place after they toured the whole workshop and she was now sprawled on her bed. Yes, even Spirits have beds, even though they are not required to sleep. "am I? UGH, decisions, decisions." It was now morning and Rose just woke up.

"Rose, are you okay?" Maple poked her head inside Rose's room.

"Yep, I'm okay. I'm going to rest for a bit so can you please close the door, thanks."

Maple closed the door behind her. "She said she's 'going to rest for a bit'"

"Oh that's okay, she needs to charge up for Spring anyways. So do you know when Summer's gonna come back?" Jack was sitting on the stool at the counter of the house/shack.

"She didn't say anything, why do you even care, it's not like you know her or something." Maple was nibbling on her toast.

"I'm just curious, that's all. Why are you even eating?"

"I'm bored."

"Give me that." Jack grabbed her toast and bit on it "This is surprisingly good.

"Well thank you for enjoying _my_ toast."

Jack laughs. "Do you want some?" he offers the slice to Maple but she sees that the toast is practically cold now so she said, "Nevermind. Well I too need some rest, mind being guard for now?" Maple asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Maple makes her way to her room and shuts her door.

"This is so boring, everyone is resting. Nothing fun to do." He scans the room and thought of something great.

-after a few minutes-

"Hey Rose." Jack entered her room. "Rose, wake up." Rose was covered up in her bed sheet. He shakes her but she just grunts. "Rose, come on." He was now, let's just say, on top of her.

Rose changes her position and her back was now on the bed which makes Jack fall to her side.

Jack pokes her cheek. "Rose, Rose, wake up."

She lies on her side and was now facing Jack but she was still asleep.

"Hey Rose, wake up, please."

Rose finally blinked her eyes open. "What? GAH!" she shouts in shock since the ice boy was in front of her. She jumps away and falls of the bed. "Ow." She rubs her head.

"I have a surprise for you." Jack said enthusiastically and he dragged Rose on the floor. She hasn't stood up yet.

Jack stops at the kitchen. "Sit there on the stool."

"What's up." She leans her head on her hands.

"Ta-da." He places a plate of toast with slices of bacon on the counter.

"You do know I rarely eat right? And mostly I eat plants."

Jack's smile fades, all his hard work was for nothing.

"But I'll eat it, for you."

Jack brightens up at the sound of these words.

Rose eats the toast and bacon. "Want some? I can't finish everything."

"Yeah, sure." He takes a piece of toast.

"How did you even manage to cook, I thought you don't like heat?"

"I used the mitts." he laughs

"So I've been thinking about the memory stuff…"

"And?" Jack was intrigued about her decision.

"And I think I'm ready but I have to take care of spring first, just the first blossom of a flower, the first sprout. Everything just has to be perfect on the first day then after that, my fairies can handle everything."

"You have fairies?" his eyes widen.

"Yeah, Mother Nature gave me some since I'll have to cover too much ground if I was alone."

"When _is_ the start of Spring?"

"I don't know, how 'bout today? I'll just change and we'll be off."

"Wait, you have extra clothes?"

"Yes, all of us have other clothes. What, you think Summer wears only a bikini the whole year round?" Rose goes inside her room and shuts the door.

"Now that you mention it," Jack made his voice louder so that Rose can still hear him "yes, I thought that's the only thing she wears. I don't have extra clothes you know."

Rose opens her door and her head popped out. She let out a gasp, "That is unacceptable!"

"I'm kinda okay with it I guess. Where did you get your clothes?"

Rose goes inside and shuts the door again "The little woodland creatures made them."

Jack chokes, "what?" and smiles because he knew she was joking.

"Just kidding, I made them. Even Autumn and Summer's."

"That's great. You sure have a lot of talent in you."

Rose comes out and she was now wearing a ¾ sleeve floral vintage dress. She has a small orange belt on her waist and it has a peter pan collar that is white. She was also wearing yellow tights and brown oxfords.

"So... what do you think?" Rose asked.

"Perfect."

"I'm going then." Rose was reaching for the door handle when

"You're not going to take me with?" Jack asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well...Maple's sleeping."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I'm gonna officially go now. Wouldn't want you to frost everything I bloom."

"Was that a pun Rose Bloom?"

"I don't know, what do you think _Jack Frost_?" and with that she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Next Chapter : A POV chapter about some of this chapter. You can skip it if you'd like.**


	7. Chapter 7:Rose's POV

**Hey guys so I've been thinking about Rose's human name, before she became Rose Bloom. The options are: Rosetta, Roselia, Rosalinda, Rosette. Just PM me or leave a comment about it or suggest other names. Thanks.**

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I just woke up seeing a Jack Frost poking me. Ad the next thing I knew, I was being dragged across the floor.

"I have a surprise for you." He said.

What surprise?

"Sit there on the stool." He said.

I did as he told. No point in contradicting right.

"What's up." I said, still sleepy so I put my head on my hands to prevent it from falling.

"Ta-da." He places a plate of toast with slices of bacon on the counter.

"You do know I rarely eat right? And mostly I eat plants." I said, I know it's kind of mean but it's true.

His smile fades. Woops, better make it up.

"But I'll eat it, for you." I said to not discourage him on his efforts.

His smile comes back when I said that. I have to say, he looks adorable…WHAT? No no, I am not falling for him, I can see that look in your face you know, that smile you're making, or maybe that frown because you ship Jack with Summer but I just said he's adorable okay. It's not the end of the world or whatev.

"Want some? I can't finish everything." I ask him while numming on some toast and bacon.

"Yeah, sure." He takes a piece of toast.

"How did you even manage to cook, I thought you don't like heat?"

"I used the mitts." he laughs. Oh really, this should be illegal, to be that adorable when laughing, when I laugh I bet I look like a dying pig.

"So I've been thinking about the memory stuff…"

"And?"

"And I think I'm ready but I have to take care of spring first, just the first blossom of a flower, the first sprout. Everything just has to be perfect on the first day then after that, my fairies can handle everything."

"You have fairies?" his eyes widen.

"Yeah, Mother Nature gave me some since I'll have to cover too much ground if I was alone."

"When _is_ the start of Spring?"

"I don't know, how 'bout today? I'll just change and we'll be off."

"Wait, you have extra clothes?"

"Yes, all of us have other clothes. What, you think Summer wears only a bikini the whole year round?" I go inside my room trying to find an outfit. So the start of Spring will be special.

"Now that you mention it," Jack said "yes, I thought that's the only thing she wears. I don't have extra clothes you know."

I seriously had a heart attack when he said he didn't have any other clothes. I pop my head out the door and gasp, "That is unacceptable!"

"I'm kinda okay with it I guess. Where did you get your clothes?"

I go inside my room again and jokingly answered his question with, "The little woodland creatures made them."

"what?"

"Just kidding, I made them. Even Autumn and Summer's."

"That's great. You sure have a lot of talent in you." What, seriously? Haha I never thought about that, no one did. Sure feels good to be complimented.

I come out wearing my fave outfit of all time, what a great way to start spring right.

"So... what do you think?" I ask. I should've never done that. I confess I sometimes watch other people in relationships and the girl always asks that question. I don't want to set a bomb or anything, it just came out of my mouth. Well it's too late to take it back now.

"Perfect." He said, I'm a little surprised though.

"I'm going then." I was making my way to the door when he said, "You're not going to take me with?" he had puppy dog eyes, who can say no to that but I had a reason to not take him right?

"Well...Maple's sleeping." I said. Ha, finally found a hole.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I'm gonna officially go now. Wouldn't want you to frost everything I bloom."

"Was that a pun Rose Bloom?"

"I don't know, what do you think _Jack Frost_?" and I go outside, FINALLY.

I go with the wind to the first spring time location.

"I'm off to start spring!" I shout.

* * *

"Spring huh, a new target has been locked." a slim man emerged out of the shadows of the frozen trees and was watching Rose from a far.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it. Slim man, can it be...Slenderman? Nah, just kidding you guys. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you on the next one. Don't forget to suggest human names for everyone actually, Rose, Summer and Maple. Thank you for reading this.**


	8. Chapter 8:His Daughter

**I told you guys in the last chapter to suggest human names for the three lovely ladies. Don't worry you can still suggest more since the names are not in play yet. Thank you to all those who suggested and I'd want you all to know that I love reading your comments and I hope you will continue supporting this fic.**

* * *

**HIS DAUGHTER**

"I'm still not sure if I should've let her go by herself." Jack was talking to Maple while they were watching TV.

"Look, Rose has done this for years now, don't worry she'll be fine." Maple said, reassuring Jack about Rose.

"Hey guys!" Summer opened the door with a slam.

"Hey Summer." Maple said.

"I see Jack is still here but where's Rose?" Summer asked putting her things on the counter.

"She's starting spring and she didn't want me 'frosting everything she blooms'" Jack said quoting what Rose had said.

"Rose is really serious about spring, it's basically her life and she wants the first of everything to be perfect." Summer said sitting on the couch with Maple and Jack.

"What if she gets harmed?" Jack said kind off frustrated.

"If you care so much, why don't you just go to her yourself?" Summer said.

"That's a great idea. Okay I'm off." He stands up from the couch and goes out.

"Come on Rose, don't you want to be believed in?" a man with gray skin in a black robe was persuading Rose to join his army.

"I'm telling you Pitch, I don't really care. I'm sorry I can't help you." Rose was touching plants and they came to life. She was really bothered that Pitch is going after her but she had to hide that feeling or he'll know that she's afraid.

"But…but you'll have glory and everything you've ever wanted." He stretched out his long arms to emphasize "glory".

"I don't really need anything more; I already have everything I need."

"Hey Pitch, why don't you just let the little girl go hmm." A white haired lad went down from the sky.

"_Who's he callin' little? He's not even that tall." _Rose thought.

"Ah, Frost. Do not interfere for you see, I'm not after you so run along now." Pitch was trying to shoo Jack away.

Jack raised his staff and tried to freeze Pitch.

"Jack stop, he's not worth it." Rose neared Jack and was trying to push Jack gently away from Pitch but he was stronger than she thought and actually had a lot of trouble moving him. "He hasn't hurt me-"

"yet." He cut her mid sentence.

"Just trust me, okay." Rose said.

Jack looked down and saw her green orbs looking at his eyes genuinely as if her eyes are saying "trust her, NOW!" He loosens his guard but he still has guard in case Pitch pulls some tricks.

"Let's go." Rose pulls Jack away.

"_What's up with Rose, that was Pitch, the Boogeyman. There must be some reason for this." _Jack thought while Rose was pulling him farther and farther away from Pitch.

Rose stops at the park and they sit down on a bench.

"How on Earth did you find me?" Rose asked Jack.

"I followed your 'Spring Trail'." He air quotes.

"Did you frost _anything_?" she turns her body toward him and looks him dead in the eye.

Jack smirks and rubs the back of his head. "Well…"

"Tell me you didn't." Rose grabs him by his collar and looks at him with not so angry eyes but begging eyes.

"I didn't, I promise." He said, smirking and holding his right hand.

Rose's eyes widen and she felt her head aching so she winced a little. She also had this feeling of déjà vu.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She puts her hand on her head.

"And also, what was up with Pitch?"

"Oh, something about joining his army." She crosses her legs.

"_She's too cool about this, something's definitely not right."_ Jack thought. "Tell me the truth." He looks at her but she's just staring ahead.

"What truth?" She finally made eye contact.

"About Pitch."

"I told you, it's only about the army biz." Rose looks forward again.

"I know you Rose, there is something more. Am I right?" Jack stands up and genuflects in front of Rose, still smiling. **((I swear, it's as if she isn't pressured at all))**

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looks to her left to avoid eye contact from Jack.

"You trust me don't you?"

She looks at him "Okay, the thing is…Mother Nature is well…"

"Well what?" He asks, he was full of anticipation to what this secret was.

"She's Pitch's daughter."

"WHAAAT?!" Jack fell flat on his back because of shock.

"Shhh. In case you don't remember, kids know you, they can see you. They might be thinking, 'what the heck is Jack Frost doing?'."

"I'm sorry." He sits beside Rose again. "But, how did he have a child?"

"I don't really know myself, I just remember Mother Nature telling me to try and not hurt Pitch and try to convince him to go back to his senses. But," she laughs a little bit. "I'm too shy to confront Pitch and tell him to 'go to the bright side'."

"That aside, your memories, when are we gonna go to Tooth's?"

"I have to take care of spring."

"How 'bout you just let your fairies do it?" Jack stands up and leans on his staff.

"It's okay I guess."

"Come on." He offers his hand.

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading and thank you for the support. Also it would be great if you would spread the word to your friends/relatives/anyone you know. And, and about the human name of Rose, my friends actually unanimously voted for Rosetta but seeing as that name is from Disney Fairies ((believe me, I've watched 3 of those movies. I know what I'm doing…actually I don't)). Maybe I should go for Rosette. But…BUT…hmm butts *shoos the random thought away*, suggestions are still open, I will give one week for your suggestions. Suggest guys, I don't care if you think what you're gonna do is stupid in your terms but I swear I will appreciate it. SUGGEST.**


	9. Chapter 9:The Tooth Palace

**Okay suggesting names is closed now. yep edited this chapter just to let you guys know haha.**

* * *

**THE TOOTH PALACE**

"Hello Jack. Oooh, is this your friend? I'm Tooth." The tooth fairy offers her hand to the pastel pink haired girl.

"I'm Rose, nice to meet you." Rose shakes Tooth's hand. _"The tooth fairy is really energetic, wow." _Rose thought while Tooth was shaking her hand. Yes, Tooth was so energetic that Rose could not keep up with Tooth's rapid speed.

"Tooth, we need her memories." Jack said interfering with Tooth's "shake fest".

"Oh yes, let me get it for you." With that, Tooth flew off deeper in the palace and within seconds she came back with a tooth box. "Jack, you better take her to another room." Tooth whispers at Jack.

"Okay?" Jack gave the tooth box to Rose and says, "Hey Rose let's go there, we wouldn't want to bother Tooth with her work."

Rose nods, "Yeah of course. Thanks Tooth."

"Haha, don't mention it." And Tooth went back to instructing her mini-fairies as to where to go.

"Are you ready?" Jack asks Rose. They were now inside a big room with nothing inside, it was hollow.

"As ready as I'll ever be…I guess." Rose was actually floating, examining the tooth box that Jack handed to her. It was gold and it looked like a telescope only it was just half a telescope. At the end of the tooth box is a picture of a child who Rose assumed was her. The picture had big green orbs just like hers and the same facial features except that the child in the picture was a brunette.

"I think you'd better sit down."

Rose sits down on the floor as she was told. She could feel the coldness of the floor since Jack was stepping on it but she warmed the floor as she sat down.

"Here goes nothing." Rose presses the big blue diamond in the middle and it takes her to another time setting.

* * *

**I updated fast this time huh? Well it's already 1 am here and I promised my grandma that I will sleep early so that when I go to my college entrance review tutorial ((it's a thing here in the Philippines)) I would wake up early. Anyways, keep the suggestions coming you guys and thank you for reading. **

**Next Chapter: Her Memories**


	10. Chapter 10:Her Memories

**Hello guys, I hope you like this chapter. I literally shed blood for this, nah just kidding. But blood, sweat and tears were shed for this chapter. So here it is…**

* * *

**HER MEMORIES**

A little Rose was in her bedroom, crying. She just found out that her mother died giving birth to her. Her father loved her mother so much that he grieved every day after his death. Eventually he became a drunkard to leave his worries behind and to forget them. But of course, every drug washes off and when the side effects of the beer wears off he still remembers everything. Because of this he always became angry but the person who was most infected by this is Rose. He even discouraged Rose to believe in stuff like the Tooth Fairy or Santa Claus.

Even though all of this has happened Rose still believed that her father was a good man even though he's always mad. Today, Rose's father scolded her and locked her up in her room.

"I'm going out." Was all Rose could hear from her father and then he slammed the door of the house shut.

Night time came and little Rose was worried; her father never took this long to get home.

The door of the house flew open, it sounded that the hinges were torn. As if someone had knocked it open. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the footsteps came nearer to her.

Little Rose hid under her bed because of fear.

"Hello, Rosette? Where are you?" A woman's voice was heard.

Little Rose peaked at the woman's face just enough to see the woman's face. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her Aunt Morga. She crawled out from under the bed and hugged her Aunt's legs.

"Hello Auntie."

"Rose, I have to tell you something..." Her Aunt paused for a long time thinking _"how can a 5 year old girl bear this news?"_ but she finally had the courage to tell her, "Your father is dead. His carriage fell from a cliff."

At that moment, Rosette felt like her world is crashing. She didn't have parents anymore. But luckily her Aunt adopted her and everything in Rosette's life felt right for once

Aunt Morga lived in the town of Burgess and as soon as she delivered the news about Rose's father, she came back to Burgess with Rose.

Rose didn't have much friends in Burgess since she didn't really like to socialize except for one.

"Hey Rose, get down from there, let's have fun!" Rose was in her bedroom and someone outside the window was calling out to Rose. She peered out the window and saw a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'll be right there!" She quickly made her way downstairs and as she was about to reach the door, someone behind her spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I-i-i'm just going to play with Jack, Auntie."

"Okay then, have fun and be careful." Her Aunt waved her goodbye.

"Hey Jack." Rose was standing on the green grass and a young Jackson Overland was before her.

"Hey Rose!"

A lady with wavy hair that was clipped at the back turned around. She was wearing a poufy sleeved blouse underneath a brown corset with a long brown skirt and a white waist apron.

"Hi Jack, what is it?" She asked, holding a basket that was empty.

"I'm taking my sister ice skating at the lake later, since spring is coming and I wouldn't want her to wait another year for winter. So I was wondering if you'd wanna come." He smiled with his lop-sided grin.

"I'm sorry Jack, I have to buy some things for my Aunt." She smiled feeling awful that she wasn't going to come with. "But maybe if I finish early I'd come by the lake." She walked off.

Rose was walking by the trees near the lake, her basket full of vegetables, fresh from the market. She finally arrived at the lake and saw Jack's sister crying near the ice covered lake.

"Emma?" A look of worry was on Rose's face and she was hyperventilating because of panic "Emma!" She ran toward the girl crying near the lake, dropping her basket. "Emma what's wrong?" Rose hugged the litte girl and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. The girl just pointed toward the hole at the surface of the lake. Rose's eyes grew larger. A thought came across her mind, a young lad with brown hair and brown eyes.

Some villagers came by, mainly because they heard Rose screaming Emma's name.

Rose couldn't think anymore, she ran near the hole and was putting her hand in the water as if scooping out the water inside. Tears were shed from her eyes she screamed Jack's name in between sobs. She was about to jump in when one of the villagers grabbed her.

Rose woke up on her bed, the snow was melting outside and she was thinking about her nightmare. Her Aunt was sitting beside her bed. Rose told her Aunt about the nightmare but she told Rose that it wasn't a nightmare and that it all happened.

Rose's eyes widened "I'm sorry Auntie but I will need some time alone."

Her Aunt Morga came out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Rose could not believe anything. Jack was gone. Her bestfriend was dead under that frozen lake, her best friend who taught her how to have fun and believe in the guardians.

Spring came and even though everything seemed to bloom and be beautiful it felt like Rose's heart kept dying each day. But she thought about her dad and how much she didn't want to be like him. She tried to move on.

One day Aunt Morga planned a fun thing for her niece, Hugo (Aunt Morga's son, he was only one year older than Emma) and her to do.

Aunt Morga brought them to the family farm where they can go horseback riding and have fun things to do. Rose planted some trees and plants. Everything was actually going smoothly again. But one of the horses went haywire and was about to stomp on Hugo.

Rose pushed Hugo away from the horses but she didn't have enough time until the horse's hoof hit her.

Rose was in a coma for 3 days but her body eventually gave up and she was gone from the world of the living. That was when Man in Moon chose her.

* * *

**I saw this headcanon on tumblr about Jack taking "Emma" skating near the start of spring because he didn't want her to wait another year to go skating. I don't remember the url of the person who stated that, if you do just PM me or leave it in the comments and I will put credits. And I only named Jack's sister "Emma" because we tumblr people named her that but as soon as Dreamworks or William Joyce says something I'll change it. I hope you liked this chapter haha. I know I said one week until the submission of Rose's human name but I had ideas so yeah.**


	11. Chapter 11:Who Told The Fairies!

**WHO TOLD THE FAIRIES?!**

Everything around Rose's vision was warping and she was back at the tooth palace. She was gasping for air as if she was not breathing the whole time she was watching her former life. She was really breathing loudly

_In out. In Out. _

Jack looked at her, worried at what might have happened. Rose looked at him with teary eyes but she held back the tears and gave him a weak smile and looked back down. She felt warm tears streaming down her face.

**Jack's POV**

She's crying I know she is, even if she hides it like that. But what do I do when someone is crying? I've never really had a girl as a very close friend. I was really worried so I just went with my instincts and hugged her. To my surprise, she hugged me back.

Rose was really warm; her temperature was compared to that of the living. It really felt like she was a living human.

"Thanks." I heard her say in between sobs.

I was rubbing her back gently to ease her out. But it seemed like she cried harder with that which was fine by me but I really thought that was to soothe people not make them cry harder.

She is crying harder but it isn't the dramatic kind. Her type of crying harder was still quiet as if she weren't crying but you can feel her body shaking, trembling.

"Wait, did you tell my fairies about spring?" Rose was suddenly calm and bright again.

"Weren't you supposed to tell them?" he stops rubbing her back.

"Oh my god." She quickly stood up; it was as if she jumped back as quick as a ninja.

Jack laughs. He floats up and balances on his staff.

"I have to go." Rose was walking towards the archway "Oh, by the way, thank you." She looked back to Jack and smiled at him and made her way out again. She was carried away by the wind, she looked so graceful floating away as if she was the wind herself.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter you guys, I know you've been waiting but I don't know why but I have writer's block. I have ideas for other chapters I just don't know how to put them into words.**

**Want some spoilers? It's the least I can do for not updating and for the short chapter. **

**IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS JUST STOP READING NOW.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maple's dark side will be seen.**

**Jack has to choose.**

**********The Big Four will reunite again.**

**********The Graceful Fighter.**

******I was thinking of a grand ball or something.**

******Alternate Endings?**

******So far so good?**


	12. Chapter 12:The Winged Figure

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I swear I was so busy, school just started and I have been studying for College entrance exams. Yes, I am a senior now and I have to make great life choices which is so not me ****). I'm more of an anything goes person. Anyways here it is, Chapter 12….**

* * *

**THE WINGED FIGURE**

**Rose's POV**

"I think I should give it a shot." Jack says out of the blue. I just finished trying to start spring, my fairies helped A LOT.

"What?" I asked, confused. What the heck was he talking about? We weren't talking about anything connected to his sentence.

"Maybe I should go out with Summer."

"What exactly do you feel about her?"

"I don't know. It's more like when I see her, my stomach flips inside out."

"Your eyes sparkle when you see her." I said, remembering that time when he met Summer for the first time. His eyes _did_ sparkle, I wasn't kidding at all.

"Yeah…what?"

"It does, I ain't gonna lie brothah."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Why don't you start by talking to her? But you have to be very funny. Well you are so we don't have a problem with that. Just don't insult her unless you two are super close because she has a very short temper."

"I knew I'd find you here."

**-End of Rose's POV-**

A winged figure came down from…well…heaven I guess. Jack and Rose looked at the figure that was now making his way toward them.

"Hey Rose, so people came complaining and stuff to us because spring took too long to start and my boss sent me here to tell you that." The winged figure said.

"We got caught up in something okay. And why are you the one who came, it's usually Gabriel who delivers those things."

"Oh, so you don't want to see me now. If you want Gabe then I'm going to go call him."

"Shut up drama bomb."

"Rose, who is that?" Jack asks Rose. He was really curious about the winged figure.

"Oh, this is Adrael, he's an angel. But no one believes that." Rose says while Adrael squeezes her

"Hey, I'm nice. I bet I'm the nicest person you've met." Adrael says in defense.

"Hey, Ade we're finished with spring, do you want to go with us to the cabin?"

"I'll just catch up with you guys later; I still have to reply to the boss." Adrael says then he flies up to the heavens.

* * *

**I'm so sorry the chapter was short. I feel that I'm disappointing you guys but I will seriously try my best to make more chapters tonight so I could post a new chapter again.**


End file.
